Apakah hangat yang kamu cari?
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: For IHAFest January:-"Warmth"-Matthew yang kehilangan Gilbert, sang kekasih, merasa tak ada yang mencintainya lagi. Namun dibalik semua itu, ternyata masih ada yang peduli padanya.


**Summary**: Matthew yang kehilangan Gilbert, sang kekasih, merasa tak ada yang mencintainya lagi. Namun dibalik semua itu, ternyata masih ada yang peduli padanya.

**Warning**: BL, cerita yang agak depresif, mungkin

**IHAFest** : Warmth

_ Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Terdengar sesenggukan yang memecah keheningan sore itu. Mata violet yang indah itu basah akan air mata yang terus menerus ia keluarkan. Sesuatu telah menyayat hatinya. Tepat di depan danau itu, ia menangisi kepergian sang kekasih. Ia terus menerus meraung, mengerang perih. Kekasih yang ia cintai telah pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya. Ia telah mati. Mati. Lelaki itu terus menerus menarik rambutnya, tak peduli akan rontok atau berpetak.<p>

"Gil…" desisnya dalam tangis. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan hal itu, lainnya, ia enggan. Kekasihnya, Gilbert Beilschmidt, kini hanya tinggal nama. Bahkan raganya sudah disatukan dengan tanah. Matthew, pria yang menangis itu, kini hanya bisa meratap sedih, hanya mampu mengunjungi kekasihnya yang telah tidur selamanya di pemakaman. Ya, pemakaman.

Sesungguhnya Gilbert mati karena kelalaian Matthew. Setidaknya hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Matthew. Ia mati karena menyelamatkan Matthew dari kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang seharusnya terjadi pada Matthew. Sang kekasih tewas meregang nyawa tepat di depan matanya. Bersimbah darah merah layaknya mata miliknya sendiri. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa yang akhirnya Gilbert lakukan?

'Kesesese….' ia tertawa, lebih tepatnya meringis. Bagi Gilbert itu cukup untuk mengatakan ia baik – baik saja -menurutnya sendiri- tapi tidak bagi Matthew. Betapa santainya Gilbert tertawa, lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di sana. Tepat di hadapan sang kekasih yang menangisi kepergiannya.

"Matthew," panggil seseorang, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ah, bahkan ia merasa kalau ini lamunan dalam lamunan. Lelaki itu menoleh. Sama sekali tak memalsukan wajah dan perasaannya. Bukannya tak mau, ia tak mampu. Ia sudah kehilangan ruh untuk melakukannya. Segala – galanya seakan hanya halusinasi. Halusinasi yang sangat nyata. Terlalu nyata. Seluruh hidupnya sudah melayang pergi, semuanya telah direnggut oleh Gilbert.

"Kau tak bisa begini terus…" kata orang itu. Ah, Alfred memang tak bisa diam. Sekali mulutnya terbuka, pasti akan keluar banyak kata. Seharusnya ia mengerti kalau Matthew sedang ingin sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu terus bersedih," oceh Alfred. _Oh, Alfred! Bukankah kau yang tak mau melihatku sedih ? Sedangkan aku tak bisa melihat sesedih apa diriku ini. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya dan kau tidak. Bukankah lebih baik melihat daripada merasakan? Kenapa kau yang hanya melihat saja merasa tidak kuat sedangkan aku yang merasakannya tak mau menghentikan perasaan ini?_

"Kalau begitu jangan lihat," jawab Matthew agak ketus sambil menghapus air matanya. Alfred mendekatinya dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah Matthew.

"Kau begitu mencintainya, ya?" tanya Alfred polos sambil menatap langit sore yang cerah. Matthew mencibir.

"Seakan kau tak pernah merasakan cinta, Al.."

Alfred dengan cepat menoleh, melihat violet itu basah kembali karena air mata. Mata yang dulu memancarkan kebahagiaan, kesenangan, kesabaran, kecintaan, dan kasmaran sekarang seakan dipoles ulang oleh sebuah tragedi. Alfred tak bisa menyalahkan siapa – siapa karena hal ini. Ingin memaki Gilbert, tapi dia juga menyelamatkan saudaranya. Menyalahkan sopir truk itu, ah, Gilbert tertabrak `kan juga karena Matthew. Menyalahkan Matthew? Lalu siapa yang akan dia bela? Akhirnya ia menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tak bisa melingdungi keduanya. Hero malah tidak datang pada saat diperlukan.

"Mat, memang seperti apa dia menurutmu?" tanya Alfred lagi sambil merangkul pundak Matthew. Matthew sendiri seakan menerawang kejadian masa lampau. Lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Dia itu…. Seru, keren, pemberani, dan…Hangat.." ujar Matthew sambil menerawang.

"Hangat?" rupanya Alfred kurang mengerti. Matthew melirik Alfred sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajah ke sisi yang berlawanan.

"Ya, orang yang peduli dan mau berada disampingku untuk waktu yang lama. Mau membantuku dan memberiku kasih sayang," jawab Matthew tak kurang lesunya.

Kesunyian mengerumuni mereka untuk beberapa saat. Desiran angin terasa begitu lembut, membelai rumput sehingga mereka menari – nari. Sore yang sungguh indah. Sangat disayangkan, hal tersebut tidak dapat membuat Matthew sedikit bahagia.

"Tak bosankah kau menangis terus?" tanya Alfred lagi dan lagi. Sungguh, Alfred hanya mau membantu Matthew keluar dari kesedihannya, namun ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Salah besar.

Ketika mendengarnya, Matthew terlihat kaget. Pipinya memerah, bibirnya bergetar – getar seakan menahan amarah yang ingin ia keluarkan. Matanya menatap tajam Alfred yang duduk di sebelahnya. Masih dengan rupa dungu. Dan tak perlu menunggu sepersekian menit, keluarlah kata – kata dari bibir manis itu:

"SEPERTI INILAH YANG AKAN TERJADI PADAMU KALAU ARTHUR-MU ITU MATI!"

Sedetik setelah mengucapkan itu, Matthew terlihat kaget sendiri, ia melirik Alfred yang menatapnya tak percaya. Matthew sendiri juga tak percaya akan apa yang ia katakan. Sesaat setelah itu, tanpa sepatah kata, Matthew pergi meninggalkan Alfred sendirian dalam kekagetan.

* * *

><p>"Jadi menurutmu ia butuh kekasih baru?"<p>

Francis mengangguk pasti.

"Dan menurutmu siapa yang cocok dengannya?"

"Aku tak tahu, Al. Aku saja kaget hanya dengan mendengarnya darimu, apalagi kau yang saat itu ada di sebelahnya," kata Francis menenggak wine kesukaannya. Alfred mengambil gelas wine yang disuguhkan tepat di depan mukanya, namun tak meminumnya.

"Uh," keluh Alfred. Sontak, Francis menghentikan minumnya.

"Aku tak percaya dia bisa bilang begitu…" lanjut pria berahoge itu lesu. Ia syok sekali saat itu. Matthew yang lemah lembut melebihi wanita, yah mungkin kalah dari Tino, mengamuk tepat di depannya. Ia tahu dirinya mau menampar Matthew saat itu, tapi ia juga tahu kalau Matthew masih dalam duka mendalam.

"Kenapa kau tak sedih, Francis? Kau kehilangan seorang sahabat. Apa jadinya Bad Touch Trio kalau kehilangan satu anggotanya seperti ini? Berubah nama jadi Bad Touch Duo?" tanya Alfred dengan mata berbinar menatap temannya itu. Francis menatap gelas winenya, lalu menghela nafas dan memandang Alfred.

"Aku sedih, tentu. Aku menangis pada waktu pemakamannya, tentu, meski tak separah Antonio. Tapi aku juga tak ingin terlalu keras menangis. Aku tak ingin tangisanku melebihi Matthew dan Ludwig. Tidakkah kau berpikir jika tangisan bisa membuat kita sadar soal realita itu? Soal Gilbert?" gumam Francis sambil menerawang ke luar jendela. Terlihat Alfred belum mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti," celetuk Alfred bingung. Kembali Francis menghela nafas.

"Begini, kadang orang yang kehilangan kekasihnya, atau saudaranya, tak mau mengakui bahwa apa yang terjadi itu nyata. Mereka terus berpikir kalau orang itu masih hidup, padahal sudah mati. Untuk membuat mereka sadar, butuh orang lain yang akan menyadarkan mereka. Tak perlu secara terang – terangan, dengan apa yang kita lakukan saja itu sudah menunjukkan realita. Kalau aku menangis lebih kencang dari Matthew dan Ludwig, mereka akan sadar kalau Gilbert, kekasihnya, kakaknya, memang telah mati. Awalnya tentu mereka tak percaya, tapi, yah…Itulah yang terjadi. Dalam keadaan itu, aku merasa bersyukur karena menjadi orang yang cepat mengerti. Tidak seperti Antonio…Dan kau, barangkali," jelas Francis sambil tersenyum pedih.

Alfred masih menatapnya seakan berusaha menelan semua yang Francis katakan.

"Dan kenapa kau tak mau menunjukkan kalau kematian itu nyata?" tanya Alfred pada akhirnya. Francis kembali menatapnya.

"Karena aku tak mau mereka sedih," jawab Francis sambil menenggak winenya lagi.

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik supaya mereka tahu realita daripada tenggelam dalam ilusi?" tanya Alfred lagi, terdengar nada khawatir dalam pengucapannya.

"Ludwig sudah tahu kalau ini semua nyata. Tapi Matthew? Itulah yang perlu kau selesaikan," gumam Francis menaruh kembali gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Alfred terlihat memeluk kedua tangannya. Kebingungan menyelimuti dirinya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan mencari sesuatu. Tiba – tiba ia menengadah.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," ucap Alfred mantap. Francis tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah,"

* * *

><p>"Mat, bikin panekuk, yuk!" ajak Alfred begitu sampai di rumahnya. Matthew menatapnya dingin.<p>

"Tidak," balas pria itu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Panekuk campur burger, Mat! Pasti enak!" hasut Alfred ceria.

"Tidak, aku malas," terdengar balasan Matthew dari tangga.

"Hanya kita berdua yang makan! Ayolah, Mat!" teriak Alfred di bawah tangga.

"Tidak!" dan terdengar suara pintu dibanting.

Hari demi hari berlalu, semangat Alfred tak pernah sedikit pun pudar. Ia selalu mengajak Matthew melakukan hal – hal yang menyenangkan, meski kebanyakan ditolak mentah – mentah.

Suatu hari Alfred mencoba lagi.

"Ayo kita lomba bikin puisi!" ajak Alfred lagi dengan ceria. Matthew menanggapinya dengan dengusan.

"Ini puisiku: HERO

Aku selalu ada di saat kau membutuhkanku

Aku selalu ada di saat kau merindukanku

Aku selalu ada di saat kau perlu diselamatkan

Aku selalu ada di saat kau merasa sedih

Karena aku ini HERO terhebat sepanjang masa...

Menurutmu, apa ada yang jelek, Mat?" tanya Alfred seusai membacakan puisinya. Matthew sama sekali tak menjawab. Justru terdengar suara isakan dari saudara Alfred itu.

"Mat, Mat, kau kenapa?" oceh Alfred khawatir. Matthew memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiri.

"Hero tidak datang ketika Gilbert tertabrak truk,"

Alfred diam terpaku.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya ia berkonsultasi dengan Seychelles. Tak lupa ia mengajak Matthew. Namun ketika ia hendak berbincang dengan Seychelles, ia tak memperbolehkan saudaranya ikut.<p>

"Eh? Kau perlu pendamping baru untuk Matthew?"

"Iya, kau mau tidak dengannya, Sey?" tanya Alfred penuh harap pada gadis itu.

"Aku tak mau. Aku sudah punya pacar!" jawab gadis itu ketus.

"Ah, Seychelles…" dengus Alfred kesal.

"Lagipula, Al…" kata Seychelles dingin.

"Lagipula?" tanya pria itu bingung.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian?" lanjut Seychelles sambil menatap Alfred tajam. Alfred membelalak kaget.

"Se..Sendirian?" kata Alfred bergidik takut. Sendirian?

"Ya, sendirian. Biarkan ia mencerna sendiri segala hal yang telah terjadi. termasuk kematian Gilbert,"

"Uhm..Uh.."

"Jangan kau menolak hal ini. Ini semua juga demi dirinya sendiri," ucap Seychelles tenang.

"Y..Yah..Baiklah," cetus Alfred pada akhirnya.

Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Matthew berada di depan Alfred karena ingin secepatnya sampai di rumah. Saat itu ia sedang menyeberang jalan, sedangkan Alfred masih di sisi jalan sebelumnya. Entah karena terburu – buru atau apa, Matthew tak menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan terlebih dahulu. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Terdengar bunyi klakson ditekan. Matthew berbalik dan melihat mobil itu. Ia ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya terkunci. Suaranya tak mau keluar dan tubuhnya serasa membeku. Ia berdiri diam di sana.

"MATTHEW!"

Yang selanjutnya terjadi hanyalah suara mesin yang berdecit kencang dan tubuh yang terjatuh. Kejadian itu sungguh cepat.

* * *

><p>Ia duduk termenung di hadapan sebuah tempat tidur di rumah sakit yang cukup ternama. Terlihat bunga mawar tertata rapi didalam vas di sudut ruangan. Tentu saja itu hasil karyanya. Ia menatap tubuh yang penuh luka itu. Perban menutupi seluruh raga itu. Seperti mumi. <em>Heh, bukan saatnya bercanda<em>. Terdengar ketukan pintu yang membuatnya tersadar. Ia lalu membukanya.

"Sendirian, Matthew?" tanya pria itu. Matthew tercengang.

"F..Francis…" desisnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mak..Maksudku untuk apa datang ke sini?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Tentu saja untuk menjenguk Alfred," jawab yang ditanya, tersenyum.

Untuk beberapa waktu mereka saling mendiamkan satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya Matthew membuka mulut.

"Arthur tak datang?"

"Dia datang nanti pukul 13.00,"

"Oh.."

Francis melirik ke arah Matthew. _Masih seperti dulu. Hanya sekarang kau terlihat lebih kurus dan…Dan, ah! Mata itu. Memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Matthew, kau tak berubah. Tapi kau berbeda._

"Ini semua salahku," ujar Matthew tiba – tiba, membuat Francis kaget.

"Apanya?" tanya pria pecinta mawar itu.

"Segala yang terjadi pada Gilbert dan Alfred. Semua salahku. Kecelakaan itu merupakan salahku," kata Matthew nyaris menangis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Francis lagi, mengambilkan tissue ketika dilihatnya air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Matthew.

"Mereka berdua menyelamatkanku. Mereka berdua mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukku. Dan satu nyawa melayang sedangkan yang satunya lagi nyaris hilang,"

Francis menatap lekat – lekat pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu._ Kehidupanmu penduh tragedi, kawan. Entah bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertahan._

"Kau tahu Francis, aku merasa kedinginan… Aku merasa dingin, lahir dan batin. Takdir seakan sangat kejam padaku," ujar Matthew lagi.

"Jangan mengeluhkan hidup. Itu tak baik," kata Francis menasehati.

"Tapi memang `kan? Aku kehilangan Gilbert, aku kehilangan cinta, , aku nyaris kehilangan Alfred, nyaris kehilangan saudaraku…Aku…Aku kehilangan kehangatan….Seharusnya aku mati saja…Aku benar – benar merasa dingin. Aku merasa hidupku tidak berguna la..."

"Matthew," panggil Francis, memotong apa yang hendak dikatakan Matthew.

"Tidakkah kau lihat luka yang ada pada Alfred?" tanya Francis sambil membelai rambut Alfred yang sedang tertidur, atau diambang kematian barangkali.

"Y..Ya.." jawab Matthew.

"Menurutmu, kenapa ia bisa mendapat luka seperti ini?" tanya Francis lagi. Tangannya kini bermain – main dengan tangan Alfred.

"Karena menyelamatkanku," jawab Matthew bingung.

"Dan kenapa dia mau menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Francis semakin dalam.

"Uh..Karena dia …Menyayangiku..?" jawab Matthew yang makin bingung.

"Apakah sayang termasuk dalam kehangatan yang kau perlukan itu?"

Matthew tertegun.

"Apakah dia sering ada di sisimu dalam waktu yang lama? Apakah dia mau membantumu? Terlebih lagi, apakah dia peduli tentang kamu?" tanya Francis yang menatapnya dalam.

"Iya…" jawab Matthew mulai mengerti.

"Nah, Matthew…" kata Francis membelai rambut halus Matthew.

"Kenapa kamu merasa dingin kalau kamu sudah mendapatkan kehangatan yang kamu inginkan?"

_._

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Kayaknya emang udah harus end di sini ._.

Mungkin karakter Matthew di sini agak melenceng dari karakter aslinya, ya.. Tapi memang saya ingin menggambarkan se-depresi apa dia..

**RnR** please~


End file.
